Rotten Apple
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 02 |episodeNumber= 07 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= Rising Tide |nextEpisode= Promises }} is the seventh episode of season two of Happy Hill. Synopsis Plot Arianna stands inside her kitchen, holding a frying pan and cooking something. She holds a phone with her shoulder against her ear and waits for someone to pick up. Arianna calls multiple people at once, telling them that she’s having a dinner party and they’ve all to come. Noah, Purry, Steven, Jayme, Chey, Nicholas, Maria, Jamie, Miguel, Andrew and Chilly say they’re coming. Arianna flips pancakes and mixes ingredients in a bowl and multitasks through the kitchen. Maria stands in front of a large mirror, modeling to herself a red dress. Miguel and Jayme are in Miguel’s house. Miguel adjusts his tie while Jayme drinks. Arianna sets the table, neatly aligning each plate along the large table. She leans over and lights the three candles, adjusting the flowers and fixing her hair. A doorbell rings, Maria rushes along the hall to answer it. Chey stands there, waving cutely with a red flower in her hair. Maria quickly asks her if she looks alright, Chey replies she looks fabulous and they should leave very quickly if they want to get there in good time. Maria closes the door behind her and they begin walking to Arianna’s house. Arianna rushes down the stairs as her doorbell rings, she opens the door to see Maria, Miguel, Jayme and Chey. She welcomes they in and notices Noah and Purry in the distance. Soon, everyone sits around the table, Arianna pours some drinks for everyone and they begin talking, at first, it’s just small talk. Steven and Purry, however, take the opportunity to talk about the alien piece. Arianna asks them to please not talk about it at the table, despite her curiosity. Miguel states that it’s nonsense, Maria tells him not to speak like that. Jamie thanks Arianna for inviting him, as he doesn’t really know anyone here and it’s nice. Arianna serves dinner. Everyone is delighted and begin eating. Andrew asks why there isn’t a plate for Roger, Arianna looks at him weirdly, asking him who Roger is. Andrew is offended and tells her that he’s sitting right beside him. Purry tells her to just nod and agree, Arianna apologizes and puts a plate in front of “Roger’s” seat. Midway through dinner, there’s a knock at the door. Arianna checks the table and notices nobody is missing. Miguel says it’s probably somebody looking for help or wondering where everyone is. Arianna stands and heads towards the door… Arianna opens the door, her eyes widening as she practically jumps from her skin. Austin stands there, he looks cold and pale. Arianna turns her head, looking at the others at the table, who she can just see through the door. She pushes him backwards, she steps outside as light rain falls on her head. She asks him what he wants, he shivers and shakes, seeming afraid as he tells her. He tells her he’s found a body. Credits *Arianna *Noah *Purry *Steven *Jayme *Chey *Jamie *Maria *Miguel *Nicholas *Andrew *Chilly *Austin Trivia *